Secret Admirer
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker is getting gifts. Does he have a secret admirer, and if so, who is it? Jess is his obvious suspect, but soon it seems like it could be someone else...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secret Admirer, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Becker is getting gifts. Does he have a secret admirer, and if so, who is it? Jess is his obvious suspect, but soon it seems like it could be someone else...

Rating: Teen for innuendos, mild language and implied adult situations

Pairing/Characters: Becker/Jess, pre-relationship, others from series 4,5

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Notes: Around 6829 Words total, split into six chapters. Written for Primeval Denial's Trope Bingo Category 23: Romance: Secret Admirers. Humorous story.

1290 Words this chapter

Secret Admirer, Chapter One

Becker got out of his truck, shut the door, and turned to head in to the ARC. He was directly in the line of another employee, getting out of a vehicle.

He smiled. The view consisted only of bare legs and a curvy bottom wearing a sparkly, short blue skirt. There was a tiny flash of pink underneath.

He quietly walked up.

"I can see your knickers."

Jess drew back in surprise, smacking her head on the car's roof. "Ow! Becker!"

He laughed.

"That was so mean!" she said, smacking him lightly.

"Mean? I was notifying you that your unmentionables were on display."

"You could have made a sound before so I wouldn't jump and hurt myself!"

"Sorry," he said with a smirk.

She pulled the boxes out of her car and tried to juggle her purse, laptop, and a coffee with them.

"Here, let me help."

"Thank you," she said.

He smirked and took the coffee.

"Becker!"

He laughed again, handing it back and taking the boxes instead.

"Why are you in such a playful mood?"

"I dunno," he said as they walked. "You bring it out, I guess."

She smiled and blushed slightly. "I think you just like to pick on me."

"You are an easy target," he said.

She opened the door for him. "Just because I'm not carrying a weapon all over the place, doesn't mean I'm a vulnerable softie."

He smiled. "Oh, you look soft..."

"Becker!"

He laughed.

They headed into the main corridor. "Where do these go?"

"Would you take them to Ops for me? I'll give them to Lester later."

"Bringing gifts for your boss, Jessica?"

She wrinkled her brow. "I was commanded," she said. "He calls me this morning and insists that I stop by the bakery and get these special muffins. Honestly, I'm not his errand boy!"

"So why did you get them?"

She sighed. "A happy boss bellows less. Anyway, this bakery just happens to have the best chocolate croissants."

Becker laughed. "I should have known."

She giggled. "Yes, you should have." She walked with him as far as the locker room, where she went to drop off her coat and bag, then he continued to Ops with the boxes.

"That's a lot of muffins for one man," he muttered.

"Hardly. I only ordered three dozen," said a voice.

Becker looked up to see Lester standing over him. "Parker pushed this assignment off on you, did she?" asked the boss.

Becker laughed. "I only carried them in for her."

"How gentlemanly," said Lester. "I can manage from here." He picked up the boxes and moved to his office.

"You're really going to eat all of those yourself?"

"To the very last crumb," said Lester. "Pass the word. I'm in conference til further notice."

"Conference with muffins?"

"Indeed," he said, closing his office door and lowering the blind.

Becker heard giggling. "I knew it," Jess said. "Like I said, a happy boss." She sat at the ADD. "He'll be locked away and not bothering me for a good long while." She looked at Becker and smiled.

"Devious."

"He asked for them. I just aided and a bedded." She giggled to herself.

Becker shook his head, chuckling. "It did get rid of him."

"Yep," she said with a smile.

"Well, since it's all quiet here, I'll head to my office I guess."

Jess smiled. "See you later."

"Later, Jess."

Becker walked into his office, tossing his coat on a chair, then he noticed a box on his desk. It was plain brown with a note attached. "For you..." That was all it said. He opened it and his eyebrow jumped up.

Inside was a tea mug. It was black and plain...

Except for a big red heart.

He sat down, holding the mug.

"I seem to have a secret admirer," he said out loud.

Becker looked around outside his office. No one was hanging about. He looked at the mug. Who could have sent it?

One name and image popped into his mind: Jess. He smiled. It was fairly obvious the young woman had a crush on him. She'd never expressed it tangibly, other than blushes, smiles, and the frequent tongue-tied babbling. Although there was the time she crashed his stakeout with Chinese.

Leaving a gift, though, especially one with a big red heart was fairly bold.

He smiled. He liked her. She was sweet, funny, smart, and he had to be honest: beautiful. He sighed. Since joining the ARC it had become apparent that his life would never be normal. He couldn't afford distractions or obligations. It wasn't fair to him or anyone else.

He didn't want to hurt her. He certainly didn't want to lose...whatever it was they had. Jess Parker had quickly become one of the most important people in his life.

Then he had a thought: it couldn't be her. She just arrived, unless she had popped inside the ARC and into his office and then returned to her car. That could be why she was outside when he arrived. She also could have left it last night. He'd left after her though.

Maybe it wasn't Jess.

He had enough wondering so he decided to face this head on. It was the best way. He went back to Ops.

"Hey, Jess?"

She smiled brightly. "You're back. Miss me?" she asked with a giggle.

He smirked. "You arranged it."

"Excuse me?"

He held up the mug.

She looked confused. "Um...nice mug?"

"You left it on my desk."

"No I didn't. It's not mine."

He laughed. "No, Jessica. You left it for me, with a note."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

He stared.

"Becker, do you have an admirer?"

"Are you sure it's not you?"

She blushed. "Yeah, I'd remember."

He sighed.

"Why did you think it was me?"

Now he blushed. Then he recovered. "Big red heart...kind of screams 'Jess,' don't you think?"

She laughed. "True, but I wouldn't have chosen a black background."

She was right. She'd have picked some bright 'Jess' color like neon blue or bright green.

"So...someone likes you."

He smirked. "It's been known to happen."

She laughed. "Any ideas...other than me?" she asked with a smile.

He frowned a bit. Now he felt awkward. He'd just hinted that he thought she could possibly like him. She could infer that he hoped it was her. "I just thought," he said, "we're friends, and you like hearts, and you're...thoughtful."

She smiled.

"It seemed like something you'd do."

"It does, actually. I like to make sure everyone takes time for tea."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's kind of what I thought. If it isn't you..."

"Then who is it?" asked Jess. She frowned. Then quickly wiped it off.

"You OK?" he asked.

"What? Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

He smiled. "You just seem...quiet." He had seen the frown. "You aren't bothered, are you?"

She shook her head quickly. "Of course not!"

He smirked. "Oh...good."

She frowned again. "I certainly don't care if someone...wants...your company," she said, but not sounding so convincing.

"Well, I'll have to let them down gently," he said. "I don't have time for..."

"Tea?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"Don't I know it."

His brow wrinkled. "Are you sure, it's not from you, Jessica?"

She looked at him but smiled. She then turned, without answering. He was less sure now. He'd been persuaded that she wasn't the gift giver. Now though...

Was Jess messing with him?

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1121 words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Secret Admirer

He went back to Security. Getting involved in work pushed the matter from his mind, until lunch. He went to his locker to grab a jacket and found another small box inside. This one looked like the boxes Jess had earlier, only much smaller.

He opened it and found two croissants. He smiled. Jess had mentioned croissants earlier and had been to a bakery that very morning.

Jess was definitely the secret admirer. He took a bite. It was delicious, strawberry. He laughed. He noticed another note.

"Something sweet and tender...like you."

His eyebrow went up. "Tender?" he asked out loud. "I think I'm insulted." He took another bite anyway.

After eating them, he went to find Jess. She was inside the canteen, in line at the food stations. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hi."

"So...my admirer's been at it again."

"Really? What did you get this time?" she asked, moving her tray along.

"Oh...croissants."

She looked up. Then she turned. "Croissants?"

"Yeah, like the ones you told me you had this morning? You were right, the bakery does make delicious ones."

"Coincidence."

"Was it?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Of course."

"Right."

She shook her head. "Becker, it wasn't me."

"Oh, come on, Jess."

"Why would I tell you I had been to the bakery if I intended to surprise you? It doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does...you're clever."

She laughed as grabbed a chocolate pudding. "Thank you, but I wasn't this time."

"It is a bit obvious and your plan of trying to throw me off by feigning innocence isn't working."

"I'm not feigning anything. I didn't do it!"

"Right." He smiled.

"Becker, I'm serious! I'm not your admirer."

He stared at those blue eyes and smirked. "I don't believe you."

She smirked back. "I think you want it to be me. I think you happen to be an admirer...of me."

He turned pink. "I...don't, I'm not. I only think it was you because of the bakery boxes this morning. By the way, the box they came in looks similar."

"Of course! Bakery boxes don't have much variety!"

He scoffed.

She paid for her food and moved. "I think you want it to be me so much its clouding your judgment. Why would I leave clues?"

"To throw me off, Jessica."

"Look," she said, sitting down. "If you're determined to think its me, then fine, but you'll be disappointed."

"We'll see," he said, standing above her.

"Are you going to eat? Or are you just going to stare at me?"

He laughed. "I'm not really hungry."

"Ooh, the secret admirer has you that revved up, huh?" she asked with a teasing smile.

He smiled back. It had to be her.

"You have a secret admirer?" asked Connor. He was at the table with the rest of the team.

"Yeah," said Becker staring at Jess.

She knew he was, but she went on trying to ignore him.

Abby looked at them. She laughed. "You uh, think it's Jess?"

"It isn't!"

"It just seems...like something she'd do."

"Not really," said Matt. "Jess doesn't seem that bold."

Becker scoffed. "Have you seen her outfits, Matt?"

Jess shook her head.

Everyone else laughed.

"I agree with Matt," said Connor. "Jess wouldn't leave little gifts around, it's too..."

"Silly," said Jess.

"I don't know..." Abby said slowly. "She might."

"Not helping Abby!" she squealed.

Becker laughed. "Like I said, we'll see."

"I think it would be fun to have an admirer who left you tokens of affection," said Emily.

Matt raised his eyebrow. "You do?"

She nodded. "Provided they were personal."

"What did she give you, Mate?"

"Connor, it wasn't me!"

Becker smiled. "So far...croissants and a mug with a big red heart."

"That does sound like Jess," said Abby.

"It wasn't...oh, the heck with it," said Jess.

"You'll confess?"

She dropped her fork and turned around. "There is nothing to confess! Instead, I'll just ignore you."

She turned back around. "All of you." She glared at them.

The table laughed.

"I do not wish to insult...anyone," said Emily, with a glance at Jess, "but those are not the gifts I would send an admirer."

"Oh?" asked Matt.

Emily shook her head. "I would send something small and minor at first, perhaps a card."

"A lo..o..ove note," said Connor, drawing out the word and making a funny face.

Jess shook her head.

"Then I would send something like...a fine liquor."

"Ooh, I like how your mind works, Emily," said Connor.

Matt nodded. So did Becker. "No offense, Jess, but she's got you beat so far," said the Captain.

Jess narrowed her eyes. She shook her head, forcing herself not to turn around and pay Becker attention.

"Then perhaps...cigars," continued Emily.

"Cigars?" asked Matt. "Really?"

"There is nothing like a fine cigar."

"She's right," said Becker.

"You don't smoke!" cried Jess, turning around and ruining her 'cold shoulder' approach.

He laughed. "Not on your list, huh?"

"I don't have a list, Becker!"

He smirked.

"You have partaken of cigars, though, Captain?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, I've had one or two. You're right, the quality definitely differs. The kind passed out at a bachelor party for instance, seem to be cheaper. Now, Generals? They can afford the good kind."

Jess shook her head. "Oh, well, then, let's hope your admirer is a General."

He laughed. "You're upset."

"I don't like being accused of something I didn't do!"

"Accused?" asked Abby. "You aren't in trouble, Jess. There's nothing wrong with a little...romantic game."

Jess turned red. She stood up. "It isn't me!" she screamed. Everyone in the canteen looked.

Becker laughed.

She turned around. "I hate you."

"Now, now. That's no way for an admirer to be."

"Then it's good I'm not one."

"Ooh!" cried Matt and Connor.

Jess picked up her lunch. "I'll eat somewhere else."

"Jess, don't go!"

"No, Abby. You're all getting on my nerves." She stood up and glared at Becker. "Some more than others." The little form stomped off.

"We were rather rude," said Emily.

"She started it."

"Unless, Becker, it really isn't her," said Abby.

"It's her," he said with a smile.

"Why? Do you want it to be?" asked Connor with a dopey grin.

Becker turned pink. "No. I, just...I have to go...security..."

"Stuff," answered the team.

He turned from pink to red and hurried out.

The table all laughed.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

907 Words, this chapter

Chapter Three, Secret Admirer

Becker went through the day. He had a few forms to take to Ops. Jess had not cooled down. She didn't say one word.

Later, he brought her a coffee as a peace offering.

She didn't thank him.

He stood by the ADD. He sighed. "I'm...sorry, Jess. I...got carried away," he said softly.

She didn't turn.

"I guess...I didn't know how to react. I don't have a warm and fuzzy personality..."

She snorted.

He laughed. "So...You might find this surprising, but...I don't really know how to accept gifts."

No response.

"I guess having an admirer...kind of scared me."

She gave a very slight laugh.

"I can handle raptors, enormous bugs, even a future predator...but a token of affection? It scares the hell out of me."

Her face lightened.

"I never intended to tease you, well, not so much," he said with a chuckle.

She looked at him finally.

"I am sorry."

She slowly smiled. "I accept. If...you stop."

He laughed. "I will. I promise."

"Good."

"But...uh, just to clarify, in my own head...not to keep the teasing going, just to make sure. It really isn't you?"

"No."

He sighed. "So...that means..."

Jess' face fell. "Someone likes you."

He nodded.

Silence.

"That's...uh, good, isn't it?" she asked.

He looked at her. "I don't know. It's hard to be excited when I don't know who it is."

"Right."

"I guess that's why I kind of wanted it to be you," he said.

She blushed.

His eyes got wide. "I mean...at least we're friends."

She giggled. "Having me fixate on you wouldn't scare the hell out of you?"

He laughed. "At least I know you."

"Do you?" she asked with a smirk.

"I think so." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"So..." he began.

"Yeah..so..."

"Who the hell is it?" he asked.

The next day Becker walked into the locker room and found a large wooden box sitting on the bench in front on his locker. It said, "Captain," in thick, cursive letters.

Connor and Matt walked in.

"Oh, boy. Another one?" asked Matt.

"It looks like it," said Becker. He opened the box. "Cigars?" he asked out loud.

"Hey...Emily was talking about them," said Connor. He looked at Matt. "Dude, your girl has the hots for Becker!"

Matt scoffed. "It isn't her."

Becker picked one up. "It's a very nice brand, Matt. Emily did say it had to be 'fine."

"It isn't her."

Connor laughed, picking up a cigar. "Awkward."

Becker smirked at Matt.

"It isn't her!" the Irishman yelled.

Connor and Becker laughed.

"She is a woman of fine taste, Matt," said Becker. "It looks like she finally got tired of you and is looking to trade up."

Connor snickered.

"Funny," said Matt. "She is a woman of refined taste, which is why I know it isn't her."

"Whatever, Matt. Don't worry. I'm not the type to steal another guy's woman," said Becker, smirking. "Even if she deserves someone better."

Connor laughed.

Matt shook his head and left.

"Who do you think they're from?" asked Connor.

Becker shook his head.

"Maybe it is Emily."

"Oh, come on. No way, Connor."

"Jess?"

Becker laughed. "No. Jess hates cigars."

Connor's eyebrow went up. "How do you know?"

Becker turned lightly pink. "I don't. I just...imagine she'd hate the smell."

"Right," said Connor, smirking.

"Shut up," he said, throwing the box in his locker, then he left too.

Connor just laughed.

Becker walked into Ops. "Jess, I need you. I mean...your opinion."

She spun toward him in her chair. "Sure," she said, smiling brightly.

He smiled as he looked at her. She was wearing a soft pink, fuzzy sweater. It took considerable concentration not to reach out and touch. "I, uh, got another gift."

She frowned. "Again? What this time?"

"Cigars."

"Really?'

He nodded.

"Emily was just talking about cigars."

"It's not Emily!"

"OK, OK," she said, slightly disturbed by his outburst. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. This whole business is starting to get on my nerves."

"Not fun anymore?"

He shook his head. "What if...the admirer turns out to be someone I really don't want? Like...someone's girlfriend, or something?"

"It isn't Emily, Becker."

"No. Of course it isn't."

"Still...what a coincidence."

"Yeah, like you and the bakery yesterday."

Jess had a disturbing thought. "What if she's stalking you?"

"Me? Jess, it would have been you she followed yesterday."

She gasped.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "No, don't worry. I don't think so. It's someone in the ARC. It makes the most sense. Somehow she knew about your bakery trip and the cigars."

"Becker, she'd have to have been at the table at lunch, to hear Emily." She turned white. "Abby?"

He laughed. "No. Maybe someone at a nearby table though."

"Right." She sighed. "This is getting disturbing."

"Yeah. I've never been a fan of mysteries."

"Well, we seem to have one. It's a real whodunnit."

"I guess." He sighed.

She said gently, "I'll help you figure this all out."

He looked at her.

She blushed. "I mean, if you'd like."

He nodded. "Yes, Jess, please. I need all the help I can get."

She nodded and smiled.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

952 words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Secret Admirer

Becker called Jess to the armory just before noon. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yeah. It's almost time for lunch."

"So?"

"It's an excellent time for another gift. I'm scared."

She burst into giggles.

Instead of irritating him, he found himself enjoying the sound.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll protect you."

"That's what I was hoping. I have to go to the locker room. Will you...escort me, and then have lunch with me?"

She giggled more, and nodded. "Absolutely," she said, taking his arm. "Come on, whatever happens I'll be with you."

"I appreciate that, Jess."

She giggled.

They walked into the locker room. He sighed with relief as there was nothing on the bench. "Now..." he said, going to his locker.

Jess stifled giggles as he slowly opened the locker with extreme caution, like there could be a bomb inside.

He sighed. "Nothing."

She laughed. "Good. Except...you're still stuck with me for lunch, Captain. Sorry."

He smiled. "I'm not," he said, offering her back his arm.

She smiled widely and took it.

He finally relaxed, confident that at least he had a few more hours til the admirer would strike again. He'd be on his toes after work. Maybe he'd ask Jess to 'protect' him then too.

They walked into the canteen, chatting and laughing.

"Becker!" cried Connor. "Over here! You got something!"

Becker's face fell. "Oh, no."

He walked with dread, Jess still hanging on his arm.

They approached the lunch table, where the team was seated. A large brown sack was in the middle. It said, "Becker."

He sighed. "What the hell?"

"It smells good," said Abby.

"Open it!"

"You do it, Connor."

"OK," he said, eagerly taking the job. "Let's see." He pulled out a paper box. "Definitely food."

"Prawn crackers?"

"What prompted you to suggest that food?" asked Emily.

Becker looked at Jess and they both blushed. "No reason," said Becker. "Wishful thinking." He smiled at Jess.

"I wish it was from me."

He nodded. "OK, Connor open it."

"It's a sandwich."

"That's not very romantic," said Jess.

"Hey, I recognize the brand," said Abby. "It's a cruelty free Vegan place."

Everyone looked at her. Becker's eyebrow went up.

"I'm just saying..." began Abby. "It's not from me!"

Jess giggled. "Are you sure?"

Abby laughed. "Unless I'm sleepwalking and buying Becker presents in my sleep."

"Nah, I'd know," said Connor.

Becker shook his head. "What is going on? First I get presents that make me think of Jess, then it's Emily, and now it looks like Abby."

"Clever," said Connor. "Someone is really messing with your mind, Action Man."

Becker sighed. "I don't even like Vegetarian food."

"Vegan, there's a difference," said Abby. "Actually, this looks like their Veggie Delight Burger. It's pretty good."

"You can have it, Abigail."

"Really? Cool. Thanks, Becker," she said, taking the burger and happily eating it.

"I have no idea who this person is," said Becker.

Jess sighed. "Connor's right. I think she is messing with you."

Becker nodded. "What do I do?"

Jess shook her head.

Becker was so tense afterward that he spent the day sparring with his troops. He felt better but several of them did not.

Jess met him in the locker room. "You showered?"

He nodded.

She shook her head. "How many of your men did you maim?"

He smirked. "It wasn't that bad."

"I find it disturbing that your favorite ways to de-stress involve shooting and brawling."

He laughed. "And your ways are better?"

"Yes."

"Jess...chocolate makes you high strung and fat."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, people in general, not you," he said, looking her over. "You look fine."

She blushed and giggled.

"And shopping? Jess, that can be more dangerous than combat."

"True," she said with a laugh. "Um...did you get...anything else?"

"Not yet," he said with a sigh. "I'd like to think its over but..."

"Yeah. No idea who she is?"

"None."

"Are you sure? Have you been...attentive to anyone lately?"

He smirked. "Yeah, but you say it's not you."

She laughed. "Becker."

"I'm not overly chatty or friendly with anyone, Jess...but you."

She smiled. "Well, how about just helping someone out? Maybe it's nothing to you but they think it is."

He shook his head. "I can't think of anything, Jess."

"OK. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," he said, pulling on his coat.

"I'll walk you out."

"You can't really do anything to help, Jess."

She put her hands on her hips. "I can too. Maybe if she sees us...together, she'll get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?"

She blushed. "I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Well, maybe if she thought you were taken..."

He smirked. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Jessica?"

She giggled. "For pretend, if it would help. I'm a bit concerned that this person is...unhinged."

He sighed. "If she is, there is no way I'm letting her shift the target to you." He looked at her. "She might think...if we were...together...that you needed to be...removed."

Jess gasped. "I didn't think of that."

"It's OK, Jess. She's focused on me. I can handle it."

"I hope so, Becker. Be careful."

He smiled. "I always am." He stared for a moment than kissed her cheek. "Thanks for caring."

"I do, always," she said, smiling.

He smiled back. "I'm going to go home."

"Right. See you tomorrow."

He laughed. "That's the only thing I'm looking forward to right now."

She blushed but smiled.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1495 words, this chapter

Chapter Five, Secret Admirer

The next morning, Jess paced inside the front lobby.

"Hey," said Becker, walking in. The sight that greeted him woke him up. She wore a bright orange skirt and a red and yellow top with a flame motif across it. "You're prettier than the sunrise."

She smiled, but there was a troubled look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Jess?"

"There...there is a package for you in the break room."

He groaned. "Oh, no."

"I'm so sorry."

He chuckled. "You have nothing to apologize for." He sighed. "Well, I better go see what she has for me today."

Jess nodded, walking beside him.

Inside the break room, the others waited.

"There's our romeo!"

"Connor, quit!" snapped Jess.

His eyes widened. "Yes, Ma'am."

Abby laughed.

Becker sighed, reluctantly opening the box. He smiled widely. "Now this changes things." He pulled out a very nice gun holster. "Nice. Maybe I should give this girl a chance."

"That's not funny, Becker."

"I wasn't joking, Jess," he said, taking off his jacket. "Ooh, soft under the arm, but it will definitely cushion and protect my delicate fire arms."

"Delicate?" asked Abby.

"Love through gun power," said Connor.

"It's just a holster, Connor. Now, if she sent me a gun...that would be love."

"You're insane," said Jess.

"I can't overlook the fact that she has excellent taste, Jess."

She folded her arms. "She's still stalking you! She could be crazy."

"I'm not so sure of that anymore," he said, lovingly stroking the holster.

"I think Jess is concerned that perhaps she has tempted you," said Emily.

Becker looked up and smiled. "Oh, she has."

"That's it I'm done," said Jess, turning to leave.

Becker chuckled, and caught her arm. "I'm joking."

She looked at him. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I mean, sure, it's a nice gift."

Jess shook her head.

"And I really like it."

Jess was about to break away.

"But," continued Becker, "that's actually why this is the most alarming gift. It says she knows me."

Jess sighed. "Yes. Finally. That's what worries me, Becker. She's really into you. She may not take no for an answer and now it's like...you don't care."

He smiled. "I care. She's still creepy. If she likes me...just say it."

Jess looked at him and bit her lip. "Right."

He chuckled. "Although...it's not always easy."

She smiled and blushed. "No...but driving you crazy isn't the way."

"Intentionally driving me crazy," said Becker. "I have more sympathy for women who don't know they drive me...crazy."

She blushed again. Then she noticed the team was staring at them and smirking. She frowned "I, uh...should get to work."

"Yeah, me too. I'll add these to the other gifts. We'll send them back or donate them once we find her. We might need this stuff as evidence depending on what she plans."

Jess shuddered. "Don't let your guard down."

"I won't, Jess."

"Hey," called Connor. "No worries, Jess. He's fine, I mean...we have his back."

Abby nodded.

"He's safe, Jess," said Matt.

Becker shook his head. "You're more scared now, right?" he asked Jess.

She laughed. "No. You've got good friends."

"The best," said Becker, smiling at her.

She smiled and left.

"We should all get to work," said Abby.

"Yeah, uh...Connor, I need a word," said Matt.

"Sure," said Connor. "Don't worry, Action Man. We've got you."

Becker sighed. "Stop scaring me, Connor."

Lunch time, Becker kept looking around in the canteen. "No presents yet," he said.

Jess took a bite of salad. "Maybe she spent all her money on that stupid holster."

"It's an excellent holster," he said, "and you're right. She probably did. It's top of the line."

Jess frowned. "Becker...the way you're...touching your side... OMG! You're wearing it!"

He blushed. "I...had shooting practice earlier."

"You said you were putting it with the other gifts!"

"I did. I just...it's really nice, Jess."

She threw down her fork. "Take it off, now."

"Ooh, save the sexy talk for private, Jess," said Connor, sitting down.

She glared at him. "Shut up."

"OK..."

"Everyone calm down," said Matt. "We're all a little tense. These stupid gifts are getting to us."

"I'm not tense," said Jess "It's just that Becker is being stupid."

He laughed. "I'm surprised you're so upset," Becker said.

"What if she sees you wearing it? She'll think you like it."

"I do."

"Do you like her?"

"Jess, I don't even know who she is!"

"Well, you're giving her a reason to hope! She wants you to like the gift. You can't let her think you do."

He sighed. "Yeah. Fine. I'll take it off, right after lunch."

"I don't trust you, Becker. Let's go to the locker room right now. I want to watch you take it off."

"Yeah!" cried Connor.

Abby smacked his head.

"Stuff it Connor," said Jess, pulling Becker up.

"I think you are tense, Jess," said Connor.

"Relax, Jess...everyone," said Matt, "I have a feeling the gifts will stop...soon. Right, Connor?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I think so too."

"I hope so. Come on Becker," Jess said.

They had made it halfway to the canteen exit when a clerk showed up, carrying a teddy bear. "Captain Becker?"

"Oh, no..."

"This was just delivered for you." He handed Becker the bear and a box of chocolates.

Becker sighed. "We're back to gifts that look like Jess sent them."

"I didn't!"

"I know," said Becker, "but this woman is all over the place...heart mugs, croissants, vegan sandwiches, gun holsters..."

"Don't forget the cigars," said Connor.

"Yeah, this woman is..."

"Crazy," said Jess. "Becker, I didn't want to suggest this... but...maybe we should call the police."

Becker sighed. "How can we? She hasn't threatened me. We have no idea who she is. How would they find her?"

Jess shook her head.

Matt stood up. "I think..."

"Easy, everyone," said Connor. "I bet the admirer is close to revealing herself. Very close."

"I'm scared," said Jess.

Becker put an arm around her and pulled her close. "I'll be fine."

Matt shook his head. "This ends. Now."

Connor nodded.

Becker stayed close to Jess for the rest of the day. He had reports to do and he did them beside her in Ops. She was relieved.

Matt walked in. "You guys OK?"

They nodded.

"I just want you to know how sorry I am about this."

"Why? It isn't your fault," said Jess.

Matt sighed. "I need to tell you something..."

"Becker! You got another package!" cried Connor, carrying it in.

"No!" yelled Matt.

Jess jumped from the ADD and grabbed Becker's arm.

"It's OK, Jess," he said.

Connor handed the box to Becker.

Jess frowned, looking scared as Becker opened the box.

His eyes bugged out. "Oh..."

"What is it? Becker, is it dangerous?" she asked

"Very."

Matt frowned. "It can't be. Let me see..."

"No!" cried Becker, pulling it away. "No one needs to see."

"Becker...you're scaring me."

"Jess, I'm sorry. It's not dangerous, at least not in the traditional sense of danger."

"Becker, what is it?"

"I'll find out, Jess," said Connor, grabbing the box.

"Don't!"

Becker was too slow. Connor opened the box and pulled out a tiny cheetah print bikini.

"Oh my God..." whispered Jess. Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't help glancing to Becker and where...they'd go. She blushed and turned away.

Connor smirked. "There's something else too," said Connor, pulling out a small tin. "Couples Love Wax..."

"That's enough!" cried Matt.

Becker snatched the box away. "I'll say."

"Becker, she's getting worse! First the gifts were innocent but now..."

"I know Jess."

"We have to do something."

"Connor, maybe we can look at footage of the deliveries..." began Becker. "Connor? Where did he go?"

All of the sudden music began to play over one of Jess' monitors. Then the screen turned red with pink hearts floating across.

"She's hacked in?" asked Becker.

Matt shook his head. "This is too much."

"Yeah..." said Jess.

Then the words, "Your admirer will now be revealed" came over the screen.

Jess grabbed Becker's arm.

The images swirled, causing a kaleidoscope affect. Then a tiny, tiny picture appeared. Slowly it got bigger. It was out of focus.

"Becker, you aren't armed, are you?" asked Matt.

The picture got bigger and clearer. A form took shape.

"Here she comes..." said Jess, gripping Becker.

"I see black hair..." said Becker.

"And a creepy smile," said Jess.

"Yeah," said Becker.

"Almost..."

And they watched as the form took the shape of...

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1080 Words, this chapter

Chapter Six, Conclusion, Secret Admirer

The shape became clearer and they could see who the admirer was. There was no mistaking. It was...

Connor Temple.

"What?"

"Temple! What the hell?"

Matt slowly backed away.

"Hey," said Connor on screen. He was on some sort of video chat. "Yeah, it's me. It was a joke, man. I kind of got carried away..."

"I'll kill him!"

"I'll help you!" cried Jess.

"I know I should have stopped. Matt said to stop."

They spun around. "You knew?" asked Jess.

Becker took a few steps toward him.

Matt held his hands in front of him. "No. I didn't know his...plan. I knew about the croissants and the mug. I actually got the mug by mail by mistake. I said it was perfect for you, because it was black, but that you would hate the big red heart."

"So I naturally wanted to give it to you," said Connor.

"The stupid secret admirer was his idea. I didn't know about it until after the croissants. We were outside Lester's office when he phoned Jess to get the muffins. I made some stupid joke about if they were for Becker, she wouldn't mind. Next thing I know Connor is running off to the bakery."

"I knew they had strawberry. It is your favorite flavor," said Connor.

Becker growled.

"Then Connor was telling me about how you had a mysterious secret admirer. I didn't know until after he'd left the first two gifts."

"He's right. He's not my accomplice," said Connor. Then he adopted a deep voice and said, "I work alone..."

"You really went crazy, Mate," scolded Matt.

"Did he ever! I was terrified!" screamed Jess.

"I'm really sorry, Jess," said Matt. "I told him to quit after the holster. He promised he would. He didn't."

"I already had the bear and sexy stuff ordered!" cried Connor, still over video chat.

"Again, guys, I'm very sorry," said Matt.

"You could have told us," said Becker.

"You should have," agreed Jess.

"Especially after she got so worried," said Becker. Jess nodded.

"I know, I know," said Matt. "I didn't because, well, Becker's fury is legendary."

"With good reason," spat Becker. "Where are you Temple?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. You look homicidal."

"I am, Temple. I am."

"So am I," said Jess.

"Let's just remember we're all mates, OK?" asked Connor.

"No!" cried Becker and Jess at the same time.

"Connor, you idiot!" cried Abby's voice. Her face appeared behind Connor. "He'll pay for this, I promise," she said. "Just don't kill him, OK?"

"Can't promise that, Abigail."

Several hours later, Connor and Becker shook hands. Abby had brokered the peace: Connor would do 'soldier' duty for a few days. Becker couldn't fight him in hand to hand combat or shoot him but scrubbing the loo, polishing every gun in the ARC and a five mile hike were in Connor's future.

Becker still had murder in his eyes, but the look of relief in Jess' face evaporated most of it. Most.

"So, um...we're good?" asked Connor.

Becker glared. He ignored him and turned to Jess. He spoke a few words and she giggled. Then Becker turned back to Connor. "We'll be taking an early night. Clear it with Lester, huh, Connor?"

"How?"

Jess giggled, grabbing her bag. "You're a genius, think of something." She smiled and left with Becker.

Matt and Abby laughed. "Serves you right, Connor," said Abby.

The next day, Jess was giddy and Becker looked relaxed and happy.

Then Connor came in. "Hey."

"Hi," said Jess.

"You...OK?"

She nodded.

Connor smiled. "How about you, Becker?"

"I'm fine."

Connor smiled again.

"You have a date with the armory in an hour. After a few hours of duty in there, I thought we'd have the first five mile hike," Becker informed him.

"First?"

Jess giggled.

"Yes, Temple."

"Oh, OK, fine," said Temple. He nodded as the rest of the team walked in.

"How is everything?" asked Abby.

"Fine," said Jess. Becker nodded.

"No more...packages?" asked Emily.

Becker glared at Connor. "There better not be."

"Won't be any from me," said Connor. "I swear."

"Good," said Jess.

"Actually," said Connor, "speaking of the gifts, Becker, the gag is over. I need them back."

"You need what back?" asked Becker, gruffly.

"The stuff your 'admirer' sent you. Not the edible things, obviously, let's not get gross, but the other stuff I can return."

Becker smirked. "Don't you know that gifts become the property of the recipient?"

Connor sighed.

"You're out of luck," said Matt, chuckling. "That's what you get for this hare-brained idea."

Jess giggled, sitting at the ADD and drinking tea-in a black mug with a red heart on it.

"Hey!" yelled Connor. "That's..."

"Being used, Connor," replied Becker. "I doubt you can return it now."

"Dude, you gave it to Jess?"

"It was mine to re-gift, Connor."

Jess giggled louder. "He let me have the bear too."

"Becker!"

Abby laughed. "Your joke is backfiring, huh?"

Matt smirked. "Relax, have a cigar."

"Matt, no! They were almost as expensive as the holster!"

"And the only way your getting that back is to pry it off my cold, dead body," said Becker.

Matt laughed, lighting up a cigar. A whiff of smoke drifted across Connor as Emily walked by, already smoking.

"I divided them up," said Becker. "Jess and Abby politely turned them down, but Matt, Emily, some of my lieutenants and Lester were very appreciative."

Connor groaned.

Jess giggled. "Oh, I forgot. I ate the chocolates too."

"I helped," said Abby.

"You guys are horrible," said Connor.

"At least I think it cured you of practical joking," said Abby.

"Where Becker is concerned," said Matt.

Becker smirked proudly.

Connor nodded. "Yeah. I'm reformed."

"Good," said Jess. "You were the horrible one. It was awful what you did."

"Yeah...sorry," said Connor. "Hey. Wait. What about the...underwear and the sexy wax? I can return those."

Becker's eyes got wide. Jess turned pink. They both blushed and turned away.

Matt laughed. "I don't think you can, Connor."

Abby's mouth dropped open and Emily smirked.

"Ew!" cried Connor.

The End


End file.
